The Naruto characters just had to come here!
by CutieKittycat
Summary: Maya Lincer is just a normal 15 year old girl, but one day when her friends Candace, Nina, and her are just having some fun at her house the Akatsuki from Naruto come crashing into her house. how will Maya with her fiery temper handle them having to live with her for what could be a long time? There's fun, comedy and maybe even some romance in this tale of chaotic events.
1. Chapter 1

It's so hot outside today. It's all because it's summer, and this breeze blowing my long red hair is hot, so it's not helping, also the lights burning my bright blue eyes, and my light skin but I want to know right when they get here, and by them I mean my friends Candace and Nina.

Let me give you some details about them. Candace has long wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. Shes a fairly nice girl unless you make her mad, and is kind of a tom boy. Nina is a very pretty girl with Bright green eyes Short, straight, ginger hair, and light skin. She's the opposite of Candace. She's very girly, and is always nice. It takes a lot to make her really mad unless you upset me or Candace. The one thing we all have in common though is we all love anime.

There going to be staying at my house this summer, with me while my parents are away on a vacation.

I know it seems strange that their going to be on vacation for the whole summer, but they know I can take care of myself, and they left me money, so it's okay. They know I won't get lonely because i'll have my friends here with me. So I'll be fine. It will be a lot of fun, especially because of all the Naruto we'll watch.

Yes their finally here! They both get out of their vans, grab their stuff, and tell their parents goodbye, before coming to see me.

Nina runs up to me and gives me a big hug.

"I'm here Maya! I'm so excited to be staying here this summer. It's going to be so fun!" Nina says with a smile on her face and a excited voice

"Hi Nina! You can just put your case inside." I say smiling , and happily.

"What's up Maya? I'm just gonna put my luggage inside. " says Candace with a smile and her usual smooth demeanor. Sometimes I don't know how she always acts like that.

We all walk inside, and Nina and Candace put their stuff down.

This is going to be so much fun! Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 2 of my story where all the fun will start!**

**Guest/Ori B. Thanks for reviewing! This chapter will be longer than the first one:-) I just made it short so it would be more like a little introduction to the story, and would tell a little bit about the characters and where everything begins to commence:-) and you have a nice day too!**

**I disclaim Naruto! *dramatic voice***

**On with the story we go!**

**Rated t for Hidan You all know what I'm talking about-_-**

I wonder what will do now that were all here.

"Guys what do you want to do?" I asked

"Lets go outside!" Candace and Nina said simultaneously.

I think I know what they want to do, and if I'm right. I'm definitely better at it than those two.

"Let me guess. You guys wanna play tag don't you?" I ask obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes yes yes yes" Nina said while Candace nodded her head.

"You know your gonna lose right? I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Dream on!" Candace said.

"Yeah right!" Nina said.

"Alright let's go." I say already walking to the door.

"Your it by the way Nina." I say.

"What!? No fair you know I'm bad at chasing people! " Nina said upset.

"This is my house. You go by my rules, and your it. So you better hurry your butt up outside, if you want any chance of catching me or Candace. Actually you'll never catch me, but catching Candace might be possible. " I say seriously as if this was a serious game, which it is for us.

" Excuse me! Nina won't catch me!" Candace yelled aggravated.

I just ignore her rambling. And walk out the door into the backyard. It's a huge backyard by the way, which is weird considering the size of my house. It's not small, but the backyard is still really big compared to the house. My house has my room, my parents room, and a guest room, along with the living room, the kitchen, laundry room, and two bathrooms, one in my room, and one in the hall near one of the guest rooms.

We all get into the backyard and the game begins. Naturally Nina decided to chase me first, but in about 20 seconds realized chasing me is useless, so she started chasing Candace, but sometimes her and Candace decide to try to gang up on me and catch me together, since their tired of not ever being able to catch me. I'm not stupid though, so I'm going to climb up the roof of my house, like I usually do to get away from them. I'm not very clumsy, so I can run okay if either of them climb up the roof, but Candace isn't clumsy either, so it won't be easy to get away from her. Nina won't climb the roof because she's clumsy, so I should be safe from her.

I climb the window ledge and swing my self up on top of the roof. I dangle my legs over the edge of the roof and watch Nina hopelessly chase Candace, almost catching her and than she slows down and speeds up again.

For a minute they stopped and than nodded at each other, and said "Lets get her."

"I know what you two are doing, and you two are idiots to try it! I'm to fast for you, so just try to catch me!" I yell sticking my tongue out.

I get up and run to the middle of the roof, and watch Candace climb up the window ledge, and swing up on top of the roof, while Nina stands on the ground hoping to catch me if I climb off the roof.

Candace starts chasing me, and I start to run near the edge of the house, but see Nina standing right next to the area I want to climb down. Quickly I run to the other side of the house knowing I'll get there before Nina does and climb on the window ledge than gently place my feet on the ground and start running.

" You can't catch me if you try! Hahahahahaha!" I yell laughing while Candace climbs down the roof and starts chasing me along with Nina. This isn't good. Candace has gotten faster..., but so have I!

We run for a while before Candace and Nina give up.

"Lets go inside." I say panting. That was a lot of running.

"Okay" Candace said panting like me.

"Great idea." Nina said out of breath more than me and Candace.

Right before we go into the house we hear a loud boom behind us.

I turned around and my eyes widely opened. Than Candace and Nina turned around and had the same reaction.

"No way. Thats not possible." I say in surprise. Right in front of me I see the Akatsuki from Naruto. What the fuck is going on?

"This isn't possible is it?." Candace said stunned.

This could be a very dangerous situation. We need to pretend we don't know who they are or they might kill us, okay we all need to stay serious and not take our eyes off them or say anything stupid.

"Its the Akatsuki!" Nina yelled surprised.

You truly are a idiot Nina. I knew this could happen. I need to think of something to say fast!

Suddenly I see Deidara run up behind Nina and put a kunai across her neck.

This is bad! I'm gonna have to tell them why we know who they are!

"Don't hurt her! We can explain everything we know! " I yell frantically, knowing they'll listen.

"Explain now." Pein said in a cold angry voice.

"You guys aren't real! Your from a manga which is a book and anime! Which is a animated television show. Your not even from this world! " I yell desperate for them to understand and believe this.

" How do we know your telling the truth, and how did we get here?" Pein said not seeming to trust what were saying.

I'll be right back!" I yelled and ran in my house quickly to get my Naruto mangas, and anime dvds, and came back outside. I only got the early mangas and dvds so they wouldn't know their futures. Though right now I could really care less about the plot.

"See look!" I held the mangas and anime dvds out so they could see them.

I hope they will believe me now. If they don't than ill have to think of something else.

"How did we get here than?" Pein asked.

"I don't know. I just know who you are." I say seriously hoping Pein believes me.

"How much do you know about us?" Pein asked intimidating.

"Just what's in the mangas I have in my hands right now and some earlier ones, so not much." I said lying. I dont want to tell them about the newer ones unless I need to for us to live. There's no way I'm gonna let them hurt us.

"Are you, and I trust that you are telling the truth?" Pein asked threatening us.

"Yes. I am telling the truth." I said lying through my teeth.

"That's good. Than we will be staying here until we can find our way back home to our world, and you should not argue." Pein said.

"What!? I mean okay. We wont argue about it." I say fearfully.

What the freak!? They think they can just come into our home like they're the boss of us and live here until they get back to where they're from originally?! Those little butt faces.

"Lets go inside than" I say as nicely as I can.

This is gonna be interesting.


	3. Chapter awesome!

**Alright Guys imma back with another chapter. This is where all the goofy stuffs will startXD**

Narufan0001- Thanks for the reviews:-D They're much appreciated^^

Let the chapter begin!

Rated t for Maya and Hidan, amongst other things.

We all get into the house, and I stand in front of all of them.

"All right! First things first. We need to set up sleeping arrangements!" I say in a leader like voice, which by the look on his face I think may of ticked Pein off.

I really couldn't care less though. Although I do need to be sort of careful. I really don't want to die, and if I'm not here to keep my friends from acting crazier than usual, they don't have a chance. Not that I'm not crazy, but at least I can keep it under control most of the time.

"Pein and Konan, you guys can have my parents room. They won't be back for a while." I say. They nodded their heads approvingly.

" Deidara and Sasori, you guys can have the living room. " I say. They nodded their heads approvingly.

" Kisame and Itachi, you guys can stay in my room with me. " I say. They nodded their heads approvingly.

" Tobi and Zetsu, you can stay with Nina in a guest room. " I say. I know I saw Nina squealing quietly. Nina really really likes Tobi a lot. Zetsu nodded, and Tobi glomped Nina so hard she could breathe but hardly.

" I'm so happy I get to stay with Nina! Tobi's a good boy! " Tobi said joyously before letting go of Nina.

She passed out. Crap, I think she'll be okay, but just in case I walk over to her and start shaking her.

" Nina wake up. The zombies have come!" I yell. Ninas eyes snap open quickly and she sits up.

" What where? !" She yelled.

" I'm just kidding. There are no zombies. I tricked you. Your so gullible. " I say smirking.

Zetsu was looking at me like he wanted to ask a question.

" Yes Zetsu. Do you have a question to ask? " I say.

" Can I eat them? " He asked looking hungry.

" No you cannot eat them! " I yell angered.

" Kakuzu and Hidan, you guys can stay with Candace. " I say

"Why do I have to stay with that bitch?!" Hidan yelled.

This is pissing me off.

" This is my house. I'm telling you kindly to stay with Candace. That's who your going to stay with. " I say trying not to yell, which I really want to.

" What if I say no? !" Hidan yelled smirking.

" That's it! You went and got me angry! Now fucking stay with Candace and don't question me got it? !" I yell. That felt good.

" Fine bitch! But I'm not happy about it." Hidan yelled.

Like I fucking care.

Now that that's settled I'll figure out what to do next.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I ask Pein, because I don't know what they're gonna do, and I'm bored, and can't think of anything to do.

"I'm going to go work on a jutsu to try to get us back to our world. You keep them busy. If they start acting up tell me. I'll be in your parents room. All of you listen to this girl or you'll be punished." Pein said to everyone except Konan. Maybe these people won't piss me off than.

"My names Maya by the way. I'm 15 years old and so is Candace and this is Nina. She's 14 years old." I say pointing to the latter.

"Okay than. I'm glad to know that. It will be helpful to know." Pein said than left to go to my parents room.

"Alright let's play a game! " I say to everyone.

"Yeah Lets play a game!" Candace said.

"Yes yes yes yes yes a game Lets play! " Nina said.

The Akatsuki had mixed emotions on this.

I think Tobi seemed the most excited.

"Tobi wants to play a game to!" Tobi said ecstatic.

"Do we have to!?" Hidan yelled.

This guy pisses me off.

"Yes we do! Shut up!" I yell

The rest of the akatsuki didn't say anything.

"Than let's play hide and seek!" I yell happy.

This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter! ^^ this is gonna be a fun one to write. Hehehehehehe :-) I hope you like it. **

**me no own Naruto.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

**Rated t for Hidan, Maya and other things.**

I have to think of whose going to hide and whose going to seek us.

"Hidan, you get to try to seek us while the rest of us hide. Just close your eyes and count to 90. Than call out ready or not here I come! And search for us! And nobody can use any jutsus chakra ninja stuff either. That makes the game to easy. Also you can hide in and outside of the house, also you can move to different hiding places and it's okay to hide with someone. Got it?" I say like a coach.

Everyone except Hidan nodded.

"Why do I have to be the one to find everyone!?" Hidan yelled questioningly.

"Well would you rather have to hide in a spot you could be in for hours? " I ask.

"Than fuck it! I'll find you all!" Hidan said confidently.

Sure you will." I say to Hidan in a patronizing voice.

I think I heard Hidan growl, but ill ignore him.

"Alright let's start." I say. Hidan closes his eyes and starts counting.

I start running to the closet in the living room, open the door and get in. It's a giant closet, so I chose it so I wouldn't be cramped up if I'm in here for a while. It was a good idea.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed when I turned around.

I failed to notice Itachi and Kisame were in here in my panic to find a place to hide.

"Calm down! If he hears you he'll find us" Kisame said angry.

Dude.. It's just a game.

"I didn't know anyone was in here, so you guys freaked me out." I said.

"Ready or not here I come!" I heard Hidan say.

I gotta try to be quiet.

"It appears he's done counting." Itachi said cool as a cucumber.

"Than we wait till we can hear his footsteps than run." I say

"Who made you the boss of what we do?" Kisame asked.

"I know every place in this house so can easily find a place for us to hide when we leave the closet. Care to say anything else? I asked with a smile.

"Fine. Only because I don't want to lose." Kisame said regretfully.

"Good." I said happy with his answer even though it was obvious.

I hear footsteps coming near the living room.

"Okay it's time to run!" I say seriously.

We run near the hall and I peeked around the corner. I saw Hidan in my room.

"We need to sneak around quietly to Ninas guest room and hide in there, but hes in my room so if we make any noise and he turns and sees us we'll lose. So be quiet." I say. They nodded in agreement.

We quietly sneeked around the hall and got to the guest room. Phew success.

I quickly went inside and slammed the door on Kisame and Itachi.

Those suckers! I figured this would be a good idea to get them caught.

"Maya! I'm gonna pummel you for this!" Kisame said angry. I think he means it.. I'm gonna have to keep a safe distance from him for a while I think.

"I caught you mother fuckers! Now to catch Maya!" Hidan yelled.

Not a chance polar bear! I hid against the wall. When the door opens I can hide behind it.

The door opened and Hidan immediately went to the closet he was turned the opposite direction of me so he can't see me.

I quickly sneek around the door and run into the hallway. I can see all the people Hidan caught and it looks like the only one left besides me is Kakuzu. I sneek into Candace's room. I run to the closet and see Kakuzu.

Crap! What do I do!? Wait! I dig into my pocket and pull out $10 dollars.

"Look Kakuzu money. Come get the money." I say waving it in the air. Winning is worth losing $10 dollars. I drop it on the ground, see Kakuzu run towards the money and than run inside of the closet and slam the door loud so Hidan could hear it.

"I found you Maya! Where's Maya!? I came to find her!" Hidan said while Kakuzu looked dumbfounded realizing what just happened. While grasping the money in his hand.

"Maya tricked you with money didn't she!? You idiot! Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

I opened the closet door and walked out.

"Hi guys looks like I win!" I say smiling.

I notice Kisame looks like he wants to kill me. He looks angry.

"What are you so mad about?" I asked Kisame smiling.

"Maya I will kill you!" Kisame said about to run at me, but Itachi held him back.

I stuck my tounge out at Kisame.

"Weasels not gonna let you do anything!" I yelled laughing.

"I would let him if we were aloud to hurt or kill you, and did you call me a weasel?" Itachi asked.

"You guys know you love me! And yes I called you a weasel." I said nonchalantly.

"No we don't!" Kisame said.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep hiding it." I say laughing.

"I'm not a weasel." Itachi said.

"Of course you aren't...weasel!" I said smiling.

Itachi showed no emotion on his face. What he's thinking. No one will ever know.

"Tobi's so happy you won! " he said as he glomped me. I can't breathe!

"Thanks Tobi, but if you don't let me go I'm going to kill you!" I said threatening him. He let me go.

"Alright guys lets go eat!" I say as my stomach rumbles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This is a bit of a filler so its short! **

I went outside one day and it was cold. A blanket of snow covered the ground. He was there covered in blood about to fall judging by his shaky knees. My best friend Jake.

"Maya I'm sorry." he said before he fell.

I ran over to him and screamed.

"Don't go Jake! Please!" I screamed.

On that cold winter day I lost my best friend.


End file.
